


Camping

by bruises



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Future, Alternate Universe - Punk, Camping, Cuddling & Snuggling, M/M, Prompt Fill, Road Trips, Sleepy Cuddles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-23
Updated: 2015-05-23
Packaged: 2018-03-31 21:17:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 414
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3993187
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bruises/pseuds/bruises
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles still kind of can’t believe that he let Scott convince him into going camping.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Camping

**Author's Note:**

> this was written as a prompt fill for [quicklikelight](http://quicklikelight.tumblr.com/) on tumblr. i hope you like it!!

Stiles still kind of can’t believe that he let Scott convince him into going camping. _Camping_. In the middle of the woods somewhere between Beacon Hills and the edge of nowhere. He’s packed like, four extra blankets in case he gets cold because the last thing he wants. Wait no; rain is the last thing that Stiles wants. Two minutes in the rain and the blue dye in his hair will run instantly.

“Scott, remind me again why I agreed to this?” Stiles asks, one arm leaning against the car door, supporting his head, and the other on the steering wheel.

Scott looks over at him and smiles. “Because you love me.”

“Yeah,” Stiles nods. “That’s true.”

Stiles sees the corners of Scott’s eyes begin to crinkle, like they always do before he laughs and surely, within seconds, Scott’s giggling away in the passenger’s seat. He smiles at his boyfriend, feeling his stomach flip slightly, but focuses on the road as it turns from smooth to bumpy with no warning whatsoever.

It doesn’t take the couple much longer to get to the camping site. When they arrive, there are no other cars in sight, which seems a bit odd because people usually go camping during this time of the year.

“Looks like we’ve got the whole camping grounds to ourselves,” Stiles chuckles, winking at Scott.

With a playful roll of his eyes, Scott shakes his head. “We have to get the tent up first; the last thing we want is your hair getting wet because I will not hear the end of it.”

“You know me too well.”

Scott shrugs and gets to work on the tent. Stiles doesn’t know anything about tents or how they’re meant to work, so he jumps up onto the hood of his car and props his hands up behind his head.

Once he’s finished, Scott lets Stiles put the pillows and hundreds of blanket he’d brought into the tent.

“Let’s take a nap now and make dinner later,” Stiles yawns, sitting at the front of the tent as he takes his boots off.

“Yeah,” Scott agrees, stretching his arms. “I think I might join you.”

Scott takes his shoes off too and follows Stiles into the tent. He waits until Stiles finds his comfortable spot on his pillow and then cuddles up to him, wrapping his arms softly around Stiles’s torso. Stiles finds Scott’s hands and locks their fingers together, sighing contently as he shuffles further towards Scott. 

**Author's Note:**

> thank you for reading, let me know what you think!  
> [my tumblr](http://ohfemslash.tumblr.com/)


End file.
